


剥离

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: ⚠️仏英交往前提下的仏伊偷情注意⚠️
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	剥离

words by mihoshi

他赤脚踩在天鹅绒布上，绒布柔软，沉默着，如他所期愿的那般吞噬掉他本就极微弱的步声。此处光线也变得昏暗，空气里浮尘漾动起伏。唯一没有随之消逝、仍旧完整存在的───费里西安诺能听见自己胸腔中正剧烈演奏的心跳，像军鼓手着了疯魔，敲出紊乱却沉重的节点。他的脏器几乎要因为这种难耐的兴奋感而骤然爆裂开来，只能索性狠狠压抑着混杂颤意的呼吸。他是近要被这种诡秘的愉悦折磨个遍的，浑身都在发抖，连同血液一并烧开了沸腾。

转过一个拐角，又一个拐角，他停在门前，伸出了纤细的手指去敲那扇门。那扇门像是专门为迎接他的到来而迅速敞开，弗朗西斯伸出一只手臂牵住他，鸢尾花汁液染就的双眸笑意盈盈，将他向重重帷幔里引领而去。

“小意大利，”他说，“等你很久了哦。”

……费里西安诺略微调整了一下颤栗的呼吸。“英国确实不在这里，对吧？”

“只有我们两个。”

弗朗西斯挑起眉头，用玩味的眼神上下打量他，神情暧昧不清。意大利在这样直白的目光注视下向后稍稍瑟缩了一下。他甚至觉得自己在弗朗西斯面前就宛如只被剖开了全身骨骼的羔羊，每一丝一毫肌肉纹理都暴露于对方眼底，任由其肆无忌惮地观察、甚至取食。───当然，这与实际并无不同，至少事实上他们每次做的事，性质都是如此。

他被弗朗西斯抱到膝盖上，后脊同弗朗西斯的胸膛紧密贴合，并从那里汲取渡入暖意。这个姿势也让弗朗西斯想做些什么都变得极其便利───譬如此刻探入他衣摆的手指，向上滑，轻车熟路地寻到胸前那两点，毫不留情地揉捏、按动、浸润舔舐。费里西安诺咬紧了牙不让喘气声和叫声流泻出来，但躯体却本能地因为刺激的敏感而起了反应。尚羞耻之际，下身随即递来的异样触感让他意识到自己身后的人同样毫不掩饰地被挑起了欲望。弗朗西斯咬住他烧的通红的耳垂，一只手玩弄着意大利的前胸，一只手向下绕过尾椎骨，抚去握住那抬起头的性器。意大利没忍住惊叫了一声，反而迫使法国将手中的物事攥的更紧。

他在法国可称高超的玩弄技巧下轻易射出来了，断断续续的浊液，洇湿了床单。同时他也能分明地感受到弗朗西斯势态愈加高涨的性器，摩擦着臀缝，使他整个人几乎都在高潮和这种彼此的作用力下瘫软下来，直教融化成一滩炽灼的铁水。到这种地步了，更使人心痒得纯粹。

“啊，糟了。”弗朗西斯突然说。“我没准备润滑剂。”

意大利骤然瞪向他。脸颊上若有若无的泪水与情欲意味还未散尽，就缘着他的话语而显出些失落而委屈的意味，或许还捎带了半分未得到满足的恼怒和疑虑。像只猫一样。弗朗西斯看得不禁好笑，拍拍他的脑袋，揉乱了那一头原本服帖柔顺的栗发。

“不碍事，”他说，“有别的方法。”

他用指尖沾取了一点儿刚刚意大利留在床单上的液体，然后猝不及防将手指并起探入意大利温热的口腔中，蹭过对方的舌尖同时牵连出些许晶莹的唾液，连黏成细丝。意大利的下颌被撑开，极轻极软的呜咽了一声。他尝到自己的精液，浅浅的腥气，这让他不适地皱起了眉。

下半身的穴口被唾液连同精液润湿，发出轻微的水渍声。弗朗西斯探进指节缓缓按压了一圈内壁的皱褶，意大利稍稍挣扎了两下就泄出带着哭腔的低吟。那孩子的深处温热又柔软，紧紧吸吮着他的三根手指不愿任其抽离。弗朗西斯缓慢退出的瞬间察觉到意大利浑身敏感地瑟缩了一下，罅隙重又空缺。所以他亲吻着费里西安诺的脖颈，然后掐着对方的腰将阴茎一点一点填埋进去。

他感觉自己被逐渐没入。属于对方的一部分此时就像根系扎根于泥壤般深植于他的身体，插入在其中，略略一翻搅，就带动他最脆弱的神经末梢一齐颤栗不止。弗朗西斯握住他的肩胛开始抽动顶弄，水渍声越来越响，费里西安诺断断续续地哭叫，祈求他撞击的速度稍稍慢一点儿，力度稍稍轻一些。肠液开始从他交合的后穴渗流而出，而他的前端还因为先前射了一次而无精打采地耷拉着。他能感觉到自己的内部正不由分说地被拓开成弗朗西斯性器的形状，阴茎上每一根青筋的跃动起伏亦鲜明可感。

弗朗西斯忽然将他翻了个身，转过来面向自己。他的阴茎还处在完全插入的状态，这一大幅度的动作连带着性器也在对方体内狠狠绞过一圈。意大利发出一声短促的尖叫，马上又哑了嗓子，眼泪像扭开了泵的喷泉乍一下涌出来。他随着重心不稳再次猛烈地坐下来，失了所有力气般的倚靠在弗朗西斯怀中。这个姿势带来的是前所未有的深度，尽数蹭过所有的敏感点以及前列腺。他甚至不敢简单地动弹一下，错觉仅仅一点儿轻举就会挤压到胃部和脏器。做爱对他而言毫无疑问是种享受，但被过多占据侵入的感觉如今却只让人察觉恐惧。

“弗朗西斯………”他马上又换了称呼，声调充满了乞求的意味。“法国哥哥………”

他拿准了法国身为年长的一方，在床笫间会是个温柔合格的情人。弗朗西斯一向照拂他，此前也心甘情愿地“服务”于小意大利，但这回却以实际行动拒绝了这码事。他甚至要比原先更加凶狠地冲撞，以至于费里西安诺不得不伸出双臂搂紧他的脖颈以防止因为过于剧烈的起伏而翻跌下去。他真正成了一尾在雪白海浪间颠簸的鱼，但他无力抗拒，身不由己。

弗朗西斯忽地“咝”一声倒抽了口凉气。

他猜测小家伙的高潮快来了。脊背上传来阵阵指甲摩擦过的阵痛，费里西安诺用尽全力抠住了他那块皮肤，强迫他要渗出鲜艳的血丝，下身也随着这一动作而在逐步缩紧，绞缠住肆虐的那根性器。他这样一绞刺激到敏感神经，使得弗朗西斯差点也要控制不住自己射出来。但他仍然拉回了自己为数不多的清醒神智去帮助意大利先行高潮。在手指流连过铃口几秒钟之后，费里西安诺就如他所愿地给予了回应。紧接着，他也射了，尚未来得及拔出，就在意大利逼仄的甬道里。

他们同时发出满足又惬意的叹息。高潮后有那么短暂的几分钟他们拥抱在一起，毫无忌惮地汲取来自彼此的气息与暖意。他能感觉到意大利把毛茸茸的脑袋垫在自己肩上，满怀眷恋地蹭了蹭───当真就宛如一只小猫般。

“我和英国谁更合你的心意？” 他刚要松开手，突然想起来这个问题，索性从榻上坐直了身子问。有未来得及及时清理干净的液体从他的股间流淌下来。

“很明显你们是不一样的，”弗朗西斯回答，“甜心。”

哦，费里西安诺这样说，然后便很识趣地放弃了追问。他明白自己或许永远也无法和亚瑟·柯克兰相比───但是那又有什么关系呢？谁说一个人，一个国家的爱就必须是一心一意的呢？他爱着弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯也爱着他，那就足够了，他们仍然彼此需要，他不在意那感情的重量和份数。他不去攀比，这是他天性娴熟自由与始终保持幸福的本因。

“反正，只要是亚瑟不在的时间，”弗朗西斯执起他的手施予轻飘飘的一吻，“你随时都可以到这里来，我亲爱的。”

意大利便向着他弯起眼睛，微笑了。

Fin.


End file.
